After Life
by Kat721
Summary: Odd Squad has defeated the DOL and in the process 'Prince' is lost. Now someone in real life is looking for him. Lan and her teamates are dragged into danger that revolves around Prince and his identity. Will Lans' identity be revealed in time? Or will Odd Squad pay a price?
1. Chapter 1 & 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in the following story. Just the story idea. Hope you enjoy!**

Class every day with Professor Min can be described as torture. I miss my team and really want to play with them but after Prince, I don't want another character. It just wouldn't be the same. Both Gui and Zhu have new characters and have rejoined their teamates. But not me, not yet.

I glance at the clock on the wall. There is only another half an hour to go. I suddenly get the urge to sneeze and run to the front of the classroom to grab a tissue. Seeing that I am not ill Professor Min continues with his lecture.

Just as I am about to return to my seat, the door behind me bursts open and a pair of arms go around my waist, trapping me in place. The whole class is now staring at me in shock and fear. Something cold and round is pushed into my neck, just below my right ear. Even as I watch, My classmates fear grows to terror. My brother and friends faces are all very pale. ~sob~ what I wouldn't give to have my Black Dao.

"Now" says the obviously masculine voice from behind me. "I am looking for these characters from second life;

Guiliastes a.k.a. Gui

Ugly Wolf a.k.a. Wolf

and Prince a.k.a. the Blood Elf or The Bloody Overloard."

The entire room gasps and the still calm looking Professor Min answers him. "I am Gui, Wolf is the school nurse. However you are quite mistaken, Prince does not go to XXX University." The man behind me lets out an angry huff. "Fine then. You come with me. The rest of you need to stay here and stay quiet. If one of you moves a muscle or even so much let out the smallest of sounds, I will not hesitate to shoot the girl here.

"It takes me a moment to process his words as he backs us out of the classroom with Gui following closly. ' Does that mean that the cold thing... on my neck... is a gun? 'How am I supposed to beat a gun with my Dao? How am I supposed to beat this guy in real life?'

*Flashback*

He knew the school very well. He expertly guided us to the health clinic and burst into the place like he owned it. His sense of direction was apparently much better than mine and comparing us made me wish for my Dao that much more. We were ushered into the clinic and Wolf Dage looked up to see us. He quickly stood up when he saw the situation. It took one word from the man. "Come". And Wolf followed.

*End Flashback*

We make our way to a hovercar and the man puts blindfolds on us before he shoves us into the small back seat and slams the door shut behind us. We don't dare complain as he speeds away from XXX University and the first wail of a siren pierces through the air.

He just keeps driving. And driving. After what feels like hours later, the car finally pulls to a stop. The man helps us out and leads us into an old, musty smelling building. He leads us down a maze of hallways before stopping and then takes off our blindfolds and shoves us into a poorly lit room with three other, suprised looking, people.

The door shuts behind us and I take the oppertunity to look around the room. It is mostly bare and the walls are all made from stone. On the wall to the left there are three bunk beds lined up so the peolpe sleeping in them would be laying head to feet with their neighbor. The entire center of the floor is covered with a thick rug. The only other thing in the room is a door with a bathroom sign on it.

I finally look at the familiar faces of the strangers standing in front of us. Thats when it hits me. "He got Odd Squad." I didnt realize that I had spoken out loud until everyone turns their attention to me. Wolf looks around the room and sighs. "I am afraid student Feng Lan is correct. However seeing as how you are here and Prince is not, I can't help but wonder if this the mans' true intention." A stab of guilt runs through me at his honest words. 'Thats right' I remind myself 'They don't know that I am Prince.'

"Oh! Oh! Doll wants to introduce her team!" Announces Doll as she bounces up and down. Wolf gives his permission and goes to sit with Yu Lian. "Okay! Doll is Doll. She is Yu Lian and next to her is her husband Wolf. On the other bed is Gui and it is Lolidragon." She finishes her introductions and Lolidragons face turns red in anger. "It?" she asks. Doll just smiles and nods her head.

It takes a while, and all of our blankets in order to tie her up to the bedpost, to convince Lolidragon that harming Doll would not help with our situation. We finally get her to sit still when the door to the room opens and hits the wall behind it with a BOOM. The man walks in and I immediatley want to face-palm.

He is wearing black from head to toes including a ski mask, gloves, and tool belt. "Are you a ninja?" I ask him "You are standing with Odd Squad and you are questioning me?" He counters. Lolidragon puts her hand on my shoulder and Laughs. "Touche."

I roll my eyes. Leave it to Lolli to be a theif in real life and be able to escape the blankets. "The only way to leave is to play Second Life on my island." Says the man, unaffected by the team. "And don't misunderstand. I only want Prince the rest of you are to wait here as bait untill he arrives."

"Well" says Lolidragon "Lets get playing!" "Very well" says the man "Here are your gaming helmets. Once you log on you will not be allowed to leave untill you have my permission. I have set up my island that I gained from a hidden quest to accomidate any and all needs untill your Prince arrives." He hands out the helmets and shuts the door. We spend several minutes to pick our beds, then we settle down and enter the world of Second Life.

I wake up and immediatley realize that we seem to be transported to the character creation room. To the left and right of me my teamates are already logged in as their characters. I quickly glance down at myself and am relieved to see that I am still me. A man with white hair and features very similar to Princes appears in front of us, causing both Lolidragon and I to do a double take.

Gui takes two steps towards the man before running full speed to him. "His most Noble Higness Prince!" Yells Gui joyfully as he takes a flying leap at him. The man steps to one side and Gui falles into a heap behind him. "Please allow me to explain further why you are here." When he hears the look-a-likes voice is not Princes, and he realizes he hasen't been beaten into the floor, Gui curls up into a ball and starts sobbing. Seeing Guis' teers makes me want to cry with him. This is the first time I have seen him cry and he is crying over Prince.

I feel the guilt run through my entire body. Why didnt I talk to him sooner. I mentally shake my head. Gui is gay. I never want to disappoint him. What would he think if he found out Gui is female? He said he wouldnt care but I still wonder.

I look up from Guis' heart quietly sobbing form just in time to see the man disappear. "Well" says Yu Lian "Are you ready?" "Ready?" I ask her. "You didn't hear a single thing Lee said, did you?" she questions ,disapprovingley. "no" I admit before glancing at Gui "Is he going to be ok?" "Eventually" she says. "He has been like this ever since Prince defeated the Dictator of Life. It usually only lasts for a little while. Guilt rushes through me again "Oh, I see..."

"Anyway the guy who has just introduced himself as Lee said that you appear to have a character but he can not find any information on it so he is just going to have you make a new one. Also, it would appear that he can do anything he wants to on his island so that is how we are able to create another charatcer and he explained that your stats have been pre-set and you can pick your occupation right away. Okay? lets begin."

"Race?" "Elf"

"Hair?" "A little bit longer please."

"Beautify by 30%"

"Occupation?" "Warrior."

"Is there anything else that you want changed" She asks. "Uhm actually can you put a white streak in my hair" I ask. "In honor of Prince." " Yup" she smiles "What do you want to be called? "Xiao Lan is fine" I tell her. A PM sent to our team channel catches everyones attention._Welcome to the game_. And everything goes black.

=D =D =D =D =D =D =D

Thanks for the reviews! I Love the suggestions and support!


	2. Chapter 3 & 4

Following my teamates through the woods I can't help but glance at Guis' in game self. "Wolf Dage, how is it Guis' character can look exactly the same as before the DOL was defeated? I thought no two characters could look the same." Wolf smiles and his great furry head bobbles as he chuckles. "It would seem as though copies were made of the characters of everyone involved with defeating the Dictator were made just before ND could take total effect. So now if someones' character was destroyed they can log back on and continue playing."

"What?" I ask "Does that mean that Prince can return?" Lolidragon, who was no doubt listening to our conversation, turns around "Yes! However he refuses to log in and once he does he has to change one major thing about himself. The rule that two characters cannot look exactly alike still applies." "I see." suddenly I couldn't wait to get home. 'I can get Prince back!' I cheer for myself silentley. 'What should I change? "Wait, what did Gui change?" I ask. 'Maybe this will give me an idea of what to change too!' "Thats easy" says Lolidragon "He is now bald, and is wearing a wig."

My jaw drops "Nu-uh." "Yup. if you don't believe me then go give it a tug. It will pop right off." she says with a straight face. I decide that I need to see for myself and quietly sneak up behind Gui. By now everyone has heard our conversation and Gui, who was leading us through the unfamilliar woods, has no idea what I have planned. Doll, Yu Lian, Wolf and Lolidragon all silently watch as I approach the unsuspecting Gui from behind, grab some of his long silky hair, and pull.

"Ouch!" He yells "Wha..?" he turns around and sees me with my hand still raised and I immediatley let it fall to my side and apologize. "I am so sorry Professor! Lolidragon said that..." I trail off. I have never accidently called Gui professor before. I grab both sides of his face and bring it closer to mine to try to find the source of my mistake. "Your eyes. You changed your eyes" 'No wonder I got it confused!' "Yesh. I had to change one major thing about my character sho choshe the color of my eyesh. They now matsch my real color " He tries to explain to me with his face squished between my hands.

Behind me the rest of Odd Squad has broken out into laughter. "Uhm shtudent Feng Lan you are hurting my fache and are very closhe." "Sorry." I tell him dropping my hands. Lolidragon is now on the ground laughing. "So why did you pull my hair exactly?" He asks rubbing his head. "Well Lolidragon was saying that if Pri... I mean a person wants to come back after using the ND program that they can as long as they change one thing about themself, so I asked what you had changed." "And..?" he askes. "Well she said you had chosen to be bald so I had to be sure and thats why I pulled your hair" I explain to him in a rush.

Gui opens his mouth to say something but is cut off when a mob of giant insects attack our still giggeling teamates. I pull out the small knife that I had been given from my pouch and prepare to leap in and help but Gui holds me back. "Wait, stay here. I'm going to need your help. Keep the Insects away from me so that I can provide support for my teamates." "But what about the others?" I ask him worridly.

He smiles bittersweetly at me. "Just because the Blood Elf Prince is not with us it doesn't mean that we are completley helpless. We have trained so that we are able to stand beside and protect each other."Even as he was explaining this to me the team broke through the swarm and were batteling back.

Gui started useing several _super sonic soul chasing arrows _to take out the bugs that get too close to one of the others while Wolf restores any life that is lost. Meanwhile Lolidragon is using her _burrowing technique_ to come up underneath the bugs and slash at their wings so that they can no longer fly. Doll had allready summoned her flaming skulls, and in the name of love and justice they were finishing off the bugs that Lolidragon had grounded. While the others were fighting Yu Lian was casting spells to take care of the bugs on the edge of the swarm so that they could not provide back up for the others.

Several insects break away from the rest of the swarm and come towords Gui and I. I watch him ,worried, and see that he can't shoot fast enough to stop all of them. I quickly step in front of him and use the knife to slit open their bellies. I feel my smile return at the familiar movements. It's good to be back.

Instead of money or weapons we got a kiwi fruit for destroying the swarm of insects. With the fruit came a small note that said to only eat it when needed the most. After finding the mysterious fruit we decide to set up camp and discuss the fruits' possibilities.

"I think we should just throw it away" says Lolidragon " It could be poisoned." Wolf shakes his furry head. "I don't think anyone is trying to kill all of us with one tiny fruit" "And we are here as bait for Prince" points out Gui. " It wold not make sense to kill your bait." Agrees Yu Lian "I wonder if I can sell it..." "Doll wants to eat it." I had to agree with Doll. How long has it been from the last time I had eaten? What I wouldn't give for a steamy plate of warm meatbuns...

"Um guys? What happened to Meatbun?" I ask "You know, after Prince disappeared?" "He is back at Infinate caste with Nan Gong Zui who is his temporary pet owner." explains Lolidragon. "As soon as Prince comes back pet ownership will immediatley return to Prince." "Okay, but why Zui?" I ask with extreem curiosity. "Because he was the funniest" giggles Doll. "The funniest?" I ask hesitantly, half afraid of the answer.

I glare over at Lolidragon and switch to PM's

Xiao Lan-_You better tell me that you did not have a comedy contest to give away my precious son._

Lolidragon-_uhm..._

Xiao Lan-_Lolidragon!_

Lolidragon-_Relax flatso I did not have a comedy contest to give away Meatbun_

Xiao Lan-_Then... what DID you do? And I am not Flat!_

"Well" says Lolidragon, no longer using PM's "We had to pick someone to take care of Meatbun temporarily untill Prince came back and I was bored. This led me to think of the person that would be the most entertaining to pair up with Meatbun. Thats when the image of Nan Gong Zui poped into my head. I thought he would look funny as a big warrior with an adorable pet on his head so I found him, threw meatbun to him and said 'enjoy'! The look on his face was priceless. After that Meatbun started to ride around on his head so that he could see if Prince came was very funny and entertaining to watch.

Soon after that Meatbun called him T Mama which stands for temporary Mama. When Meatbun called him this for the first time he nearly fell over and when he regained his balence he said he was too young to be a 'Mommy' so now Meatbun calls him ZuZu." The mental image of this causes everyone but me to burst out laughing but even I have to smile.

Finally everyone calms down enough to come up with sleeping arrangements. Wolf and Yu Lian would share a tent because she was going to put up a barrier and he is going to wake up every few hours to restore her mana. Lolidragon would share a tent with Doll so if something did happen she could protect Doll untill she summoned her flaming skulls. This left Gui and I to pair up in a tent so Gui could use his arrows to protect us and keep the enimies at a distance.

Later in the night I wake up to the muffled sound of crying. I look over to see Gui with tears running down his face, though he still appears to be asleep. Not knowing what else to do I take ahold of his hand hoping that it is enough to confort him in his dreams."I am so sorry Gui." I continue to watch him untill his tears stop, and we both slip into a deep and peaceful sleep.

=D =D =D =D =D =D =D

Hey guys! let me know what you think! What do you like and/or dislike about the story so far? Have any suggestions? Tell me!

Also want to send out a special thanks to the awesome people that have favorited,commented, or are following my story. You know who you are! (^-^)

If you are someone who is reading my story outside of my home country in the US, then that is so cool!


	3. Chapter 5 & 6

I slowley feel myself start to wake up only to realize that my feet are cold so I snuggle closer to the warmth that surrounds me. A soft, persistant wind caresses my face and I can smell its sweet, almost berry-like scent. I slowly open my eyes, unwilling to fully wake up just yet. The first thing I can make out is the most beautiful blue I have ever seen. It's neither too light or too dark and this makes it seem both endless and mysterious.

Wanting to be able to see what i'm looking at I back up a little. 'Just what am I looking at? There seems to be a nose and mouth so...' "Gui!" 'Oh crap!" I smile, embarassed. "Sorry about this Gui you can um let me go now" he just keeps staring at me with mesmirizing blue eyes. Finally it dawns on me. 'He is actually sleeping with his eyes open!'

I breathe out a quick sigh of relief. 'If I can just get away before he wakes up, I should be good to go.' Trying to carefully unwind his arms I begin to wiggle out of his grasp, but as soon as I think I have gotten away, he tightens his hold on me and pulls me more firmley to his chest. I blush, realizing just how closely I am pressed against him, with our mouthes only centimeters away. I try to move his arms again but this time they wont budge. I silently curse my lack of strength and decide to go with plan B.

I grab his shoulder and gently shake it "Gui, can you let me go? I need to get up" he mumbles something incoherentley and pulls me even closer. Now our noses are touching an I feel my entire face flush with in nervousness. I decide to try again. "Professor, you have to let me go now, I have to get up." finally alertness starts to return to his gaze.

He blinks once. "Oh! Xiao Lan, good morning." he says without realizing the extreemly awkward situation we are in. "Uhm Professor? Can you let me go now please?" I ask for the third time. "Let you Go?" awareness floods his vision as he finally understands and his face flushes as red as mine. "Uhm yeah, sure." he says as carefully unwinds his arms from around me and stands up.

Not knowing what else to do I stand up too and start towords the exit. I am able to successfully take two steps before my foot catches in the blanket that is still on the floor. I fall forward, right at Gui who was also trying to leave. It happens just like in the movies. One minute the girl is falling and the next minute she is accidently kisssing her savior. He tastes sweeter than even the smell of his breath was. We both quickly pull away, blushing like mad. He puts his hand on his mouth as if disappointed and I turn around and run out of the tent.

I run into the woods and dont stop untill i'm panting for air. "I should have known. He WAS disappointed. He doesn't want me. He just wants Prince." A giant bird with razor sharp claws and beak comes swooping out of some nearby bushes and I quickly use my knife to decapitate it. Lolidragon finds me several minutes later and without a word leads me back to camp, with the bird in hand.

Once we arrive I finish cleaning the bird and then proceed to cook it. At the smell of food everyone slowly emerges from their tents. Gui comes out last and I refuse to meet his eyes as I hand him his plate. I feel the glances that everyone is shooting worriedly at us. This was going to be a strange journey.

*Guis Dream/POV*

I was watching it all over again. I hadn't been there to see it in person but I could picture it clearly. Tears start to fall down my face as I watch Prince give one last apologetic smile just before he disappears with the Dictator. I waited every night since we were first able to log back on to see if he would arrive. He never did. Where is he? I miss him. Suddenly a warm hand slips into mine and I try look to see who it is but all I see is a blurry image of a beautiful and extreemly familiar face.

The hand stays in mine for a long time, but eventually it lets go. Without thinking, I automatically reach for the warmth it brought and end up winding my arms around a soft and comforting body instead. 'Is it Prince? Is that why I find myself so comfortable?' Eventually the warm body starts to shift away from me but I hold on tighter. "No, Dont go" I beg. "Professor, you have to let me go now, I have to get up."

I feel myself wake up and see Xiao Lan in front of me with a red face. "Oh! Xiao Lan, good morning."I say plesantly, trying to put her at ease from her obvious tension. "Uhm Professor? Can you let me go now please?" she asks carefully. "Let you Go?" I question. Thats when it dawns on me just how close we are and I can feel my face turn a brilliant shade of red. "Uhm yeah, sure." I tell her as I begin to unwrap my arms from around her and stand up.

She stands up too and starts making her way out of the tent but slips when her foot gets caught in the blanket. I quickly step forward to catch her, but miss when I slip on the same blanket. Her body slams into mine and I feel our lips touch for a breif moment before we pull away. I put my hand up to feel my tingeling lips. I only love Prince, but then why did that feel so right?

She watches me for a moment and then runs out of the tent and into the woods. What on Earth am I supposed to do now?

We all eventually finish the meal and are packing up the cooking supplies when Lee appears. In the daylight it is even easier to tell that he is not Prince. The shape of his face and body are too large to match Princes' slender, but fit form. He is also human and the more I look at him the more I realize that he only has Princes' signature hair, eye, and skin color.

He slowly glares around at us. "I am beginning to grow impatent. I searched everywhere for information on Prince but I only found pictures, concerts, and fansites! Absolutley no personal information at all! I want Prince here and I want him here now, so one of you has to know something!" He looks at Doll "You start. Tell me what you know."

"In the name of Love and Justice Doll would never reveal who or where Prince is." "Fine" He growls. "Next" Yu Lian speaks up "Prince never saw fit to reveal his identity to me so I do not know. Also, I would appreciate if you did not growl at Doll." She smiles scarily. His now carefully controlled gaze turns to Lolidragon. "Don't look at me! I have only seen his real self once when he was creating his character. He wouldn't let me do ANYTHING! It was absolutley madening. I finally got bored and watched as he made the super bishe elf." Her lie catches my attention and I feel greatful that she is going to let me tell my secret myself.

"Useless." He mutters before turning towords Gui. Gui opens his mouth but Wolf quickly jumps in. "Prince never saw fit to reveal his identity to either of us." Gui looks sadley at the ground "Why do you even want Prince here so badley?" "Because he took everythink from me!" He shouts losing his mask of indifference.

"I was supposed to be totally unique with a style never seen before! I was supposed to be sought after by fangirls and have extraordinary teamates! I tried to enter the tournament but Odd Squad took the last avalible place in the signups! Finally I had had enough, so I switched continents only to find that he was there too. I want my revenge from the one who took everything from me, and he himself is going to help me."

It gets deathley quiet "No one is willing to give any information? Fine." He reaches out and grabs Doll around the waist with his right hand, and uses his left to place a wicked looking blade across her collar bone. "How about a life for a life then? One of you gives me Princes information, and the adorible princess goes free. It's actually quite simple. All I need him to do is log on. That will bring him here, then he will have to use the system menu to log on again to confirm the user, change one thing and we are done!"

"However if he does not show up I may get very angry." As he speaks, he moves his blade closer to Doll who flinches away from its sharp edge. The scared look on fer sweet and innocent face pushes me into action. "System." Everyone is staring at me in shock but I no longer care. Nobody hurts my teamates.

I feel my body start to morph into Princes familiar features. Finally back I open my eyes at the shocked expressions in front of me. -Ding!- System Notice- Player Prince has logged on and needs to change one major feature- "I choose to change my gender" -Ding!- System Notice- Player Price has changed gender and is now allowed to continue playing-

Right before everyones eyes my currently male body begins to transform untill it has the same features that I have in real life. Lee gets a satisfied look on his face, and releases Doll. "Our deal is complete. A life for a life." He then gives me a smirk, and logs off.

I look again at my shocked teamates. "Well its about time" says Lolidragon " I thought you would never tell them." I smile apologetically at them. "I'm really sorry about this. You see what happened was..."

*Lolidragon POV*

She actually changed her gender? Why use a wish to grant it if you are going to take it back later? "Well its about time" I tell her " I thought you would never tell them." I watch as she smiles apologetically at our teamates who seem to have turned to stone due to severe shock. "I'm really sorry about this. You see what happened was..." suddenly her eyes grow large and she falls.

I quickly move to check on her when a new system notice pops up informing me that due to an external issue I am being forced to log off. I wake up in the bed that that was provided to me and immediatley throw off the game helmet. I run to Lans' bed to check on her and open her eyes to check her pupil reaction. My blood freezes in my veins. There is no reaction at all. Her pupils are so dialated that her eyes seem black. I check around for a game helmet and find that my suspitions to be true when I find it to be missing.

The only time I have seen this is with the victims. When a gaming helmet is taken off while playing Second Life the persons contiousness is left in the game, leaving their body alive but unresponsive. This is what creates NPC's.

=D =D =D =D =D =D =D

OK this chapter is for the Guest that commented:

If they have some kind of awkward moment when they wake up, I will seriously love you! XD Holding hands never ends well!

I originally didnt have any plans to go anywhere with that part of the story but this comment got me thinking. "How fun it would be if..." And i started to think of the many fun, awkward, laugh out loud moments that my slightly ~cough~ VERY ~cough~ evil side could come up with.

Sssooo Did you like? Dislike? Was it Ok? Let me know.


	4. Chapter 7 & 8

*Lolidragon POV*

"Well" says the docter, looking at the papers in his hands" Feng Lans body is fine physically. She does appear to be in a coma like state right now however. With the research the Second Life company has done we can safely assume that she has been forcefully turned into a NPC." I had known, but it didn't stop me from asking. 'Crap. now what am I supposed to do?'

*Flashback- Lolidragon POV*

I searched everywhere for the helmet. Under the beds and through the covers. I refused to lose another friend to the life of a NPC. The others woke up to find me kneeling on the floor in front of her bed. If I wanted to admit the truth, then she was my best friend. We could talk about anything and everything and I knew she would judge me fairly.

Gui patted my shoulder and with tears in his eyes, carried her to the now open doorway. The building was not big, and the seemingly never ending hallways turned out to be nothing but a big eight. Nobody said a word as we exited the building. We eventually managed to find a Gas Staton and then call an ambulance and the Police.

Lan was taken immediatley to the Hospital while we were taken to the Staton to be questioned. The look on the officers faces when we told them about our in game characters would have been funny if we weren't so worried about Lan. Finally the interogation ended and we were allowed to go to the Hospital to be informed on the situation. But I already knew. And I was determined not to lose her.

*End Flashback-? ? ? ? ? ?POV*

"Ughn my head" I groan. "Prince? Prince! Your finally awake! Oh i'm so relieved." gushes a voice from beside me. I open my eyes to see a slightly familliar face "Who are you?" I ask. The man looks hurt. "I'm your brother Lee. you hit your head the other day and was knocked out. Do you really not remember?" I shake my head no. "Ok lets start from the beginning then. I've heard that amnesia patients should start off there so thats what we will do."

"I am your older brother Lee. You are my younger sister Prince. We have no other relatives and often travel around by ourselves. We are both warriors, and togther we are trying to create our very own legend. is any of it coming back to you?" "Uhm, it does seem very familiar, but I dont remember." I tell him. He smiles gently at me "Its ok, just take your time."

Its been like this for about a month now. Brother will tell me about my past and most of it seems very familiar, but I still can't remember. I open up my items pouch and dig through it to see if I can find anything that will jog my memory and come across a bun. I smell its' delicious aroma and my mouth begins to water. It's definatley a meatbun. I'm getting ready to take a big bite out of it when a small, child-like voice asks "Mama?"

"Mama?" asks the voice again. I look everywhere but cannot find its' source. Finlly I look at the meatbun still in my hands and notice something unusual about it. Does my meatbun have eyes? Suddenly it 'jumps?' out of my hands and lands on my head happily chanting Mama over and over again. It finally stops to breathe so I pull it off of my head. "Just what, and who are you" I ask. "Meatbun-bun is a meatbun-bun." says Meatbun happily.

A feeling of lightning runs through my head. Faint and blurry images of people appear in my mind. I can see myself talking to a girl about a glitch in the game that might give me a meatbun pet. People 'batting' meatbun to defeat enemies. Meatbuns 'wedding'. I pull him closer and give him a big hug. "Meatbun, I remember you! I need you to tell me about our past."

*Gui POV*

I still go to the hospital everyday to check on Lans status, but it never changes. Lolidragon assures us that the company is working on a way to realign NPCs mind with their physical body but so far they have had little success.

I return home after the visit and put on the game helmet. I log back on and arrive in my bedchambers. its been almost a month and a half now and every day we have sent out search parties to hand out fliers to find Princes' in game identity but so far all it has done is caused mass chaos in infinate city. People, fans, and rivals alike have gone out to search for their missing Overloard. The other continents' Overlords have also been informed and slowly the news has been spreading throughout Second Life about the now female Prince and to be on the lookout for her.

It had shocked me at first to find out that my student Feng Lan was Prince, but after thinking about it it also made me very happy. I had always been amazed with the beauty of her eyes in the classroom but she had seemed indifferent towards me so I assumed that I had hurt her feelings on our 'date' that day so long ago despite the fact that she had smiled while I explained to her that I loved only Prince.

As I was thinking, Fire Pheonix had come soaring into the room and pearched on the bedpost. "I just went to try to see Meatbun. Nan Gong Zui said that he has disappeared. I am going to go look for him." It's not a question "He also said that it is likly that this means that Prince is back and if we find Meatbun, then we also find her." she informs me. I nod my head. "Please report if you find them. I have a bad feeling that she is still with that jerk Lee." She takes off on her search and I sit back down on the bed. "Prince, I promise, I will find you."

*Prince (Normal) POV*

Meatbun had spent late into the night telling me what ever he can about our shared past, and the more he told me the less I trusted my 'brother'. The fragments of memories I had fit perfectly into place with the story Meatbun was telling me. If it's true then what does Lee want from me? A twig snaps from behind me and I quickly shove Meatbun back into my pouch.

"Sister? Are you ok? you didn't come home and I began to get worried." Says Lee with a sweet smile. I fake a smile back "I'm ok brother. I got lost and sat down to take a rest. Sorry for worrying you." He gathers me into a hug. "I'm glad to hear that you are fine. I have decided that we will start wandering again. I want to hear to a place called Infinate City." "What for?" I ask him, slightly startled. "Two reasons" he says "It is part of our plan to become a legend and I want to find and obliderate the team that caused my sister to lose her memories. Odd Squad must pay for what they have done to you."

"Odd Squad?" He nods his head to show that I had gotten the name correct "Yes they are the ones who caused you to lose your memories. They pretended to be your friend until they no longer needed you and thats when you lost your memory." "They only pretended to be my friends?" I ask him confused. 'Then is Meatbun the one telling me lies?' I can picture him in my mind and realize that I truly trust him and immediatley discard my earlier thought. Lees' eyes turn sympathetic, and he nods his head again. "We will leave immediatley, so gather your things. With this Island being so close it should only take us about an hour to get there. I head immediatly head to my room and shut the door, making sure to use the lock.

I take Meatbun out of my pouch. He looks up at me with blurry eyes, because he just woke up. "Mama?" he asks. "Did the members of Odd Squad only pretend to be my friends?" I ask him immediatley. He takes a moment to answer. "Mama allways fights with Loli over cups. Mama allways listens to Wolf and Yu Lian because Wolf is like an 'older brother' and Yu Lian smiles scary. Mama and Doll share and fight over food. Mama always beats up Guigui when he gets to close. Guigui is Firebirdies daddy! Meatbun-bun misses Firebirdy." I couldn't tell if this ment we were good friends or not but I had a feeling that Meatbun was telling me the truth.

I hear a knock at the door and quickly hide Meatbun safly in my pouch again. The door opens and Lee walks in holding a long jacket with a hood. "Here, put this on. It will help us to go unnoticed until we get into Infinite City and defeat Odd Squad." I take it and put it on. "Okay bro, lead the way."

Walking through Infinite City was like walking into a dream. Everywhere I looked something or someone looked familliar. Why was that? There was a cafe, a bookshop, three men who went by the name of Wicked, Nan Gong Zui, and Wu Quing. All three of these names sent shivers down my spine but I decided to ignore them for now. I would find out the truth for myself soon.

I finally see the huge castle looming in front of us and decide to tell Lee my doubts. I tug on Lees sleeve and he stops and turns to me."Whats wrong?" he asks me. "Well I uhm, recovered some of my memory but it dosen't seem right. What if these people really were my friends? Maybe we should talk to them first." For a moment Lees' face almost seems furious but then he just laughs. "How about this? first we will challenge them, then we will talk and see if they are innocent?" "Oh thank you brother!" I tell him greatfully. he smiles "Anything for my little sister."

He puts up the hood on his jacket and hands me a sword. "For this challenge you will need to use this in the place of your Dao. You also cannot reveal your face, name, or my name. Got it?" "Yes" I tell him. I can feel myself begin to feel bad for thinking that he is the one lying but I set aside the feeling. 'I will find the truth,' I promise myself.

An hour later the seven of us are standing in a battle arena, getting ready to face off. Lee and I are standing opposite to the five members of their team and a feeling of wrongness settles over me. Their faces are carefully set but they look tired and sad. They, like so many other things today, seemed so familliar that I almost asked them outright about the current situation, but don't when I remember my promise to Lee. I draw the blade given to me and over a speaker system we hear two words. "Challenge start."

I take of running at the Team while Lee uses a bow to fire off random multiple shots to keep them occupied while I made my advance. Their theif, Lolidragon, Meets me halfway and she uses he speed to land several weak blows on me before Doll uses her Flame skulls to deal slightly more critical damage to my HP. I get rid of them quickly and run again towords the still closly gathered team and raise my blade to slash at the mage, who had thrown up a barrier to stop Lees attacks. Just as I am about to strike, a moment of hesitation sweeps over me and a well aimed shot from their archer,Gui, knocks the sword out of my hand and goes skidding across the arena. I immediatley try to go after it but their theif has blocked the way again. Thats when I I realize that this had been their strategy and thats why she had left earlier without taking any major damage.

Not knowing what else to do I pull out my Dao and block the oncomming attacks. Once again she retreats to her teamates. Suddenly the noise level in the auditorium drops until it is totally silent. Their Mage has finished her incantation. I try to make a dash for Lee but am stopped when a bony hand from one of the skeletens grabs my left leg while one of Guis arrows pierces my right. I look up in time to see the first meateor start to fall. I act on instinct and grab Meatbun out of my pouch. I know I am going to die but I don't want Meatbun to as well. I kiss him tenderly on the cheek "Go see Firebirdy" I tell him and then use the last of my strength to hurl him at Gui. I stand up strait and look again at the incomming meateors. I feel my hood fall off but I no longer care. "No Wait!" shouts Gui. I smile and drift peacefully into weightlessness as the first wave of meateors fall.

=D =D =D =D =D =D =D

The end

lol not really. I think I would be sad to end there... there is too much that has not been explained.

**Special thanks to Gyeo for the disclaimer reminder. Thank you!**

Sorry for changing the Point Of View so many times but I thought it would be good to get everyones' thoughts into this chapter to kind of make it a mixing bowl for the various situations.

I honestly hate so many different POV's in a story because usually just two get on my nerves, so this is probubly going to be the only chapter I switch so many times. And if the ? ? ? ? ? ? POV confused anyone it is in Princes' POV because she has lost her memory.


	5. Chapter 9 & 10

My body feels weightless. Is that what it feels like when you die? The lightning runs through my head again and all my memories come rushing back like a faucet that has been turned on after many years. When the pain subsides I decide to open my eyes. A man is crouched in front of me and it takes me a momend to place his face "I must really be dead then, if I am seeing you here" I state calmly to the Dictator.

He smiles kindly "Not quite, but you certainly gave it your best shot." I roll my ayes and sit up so that we are facing each other. "So where exactley are we?" I ask glancing aroud at the whiteness that surrounds us. He shrugs his shoulders "Beats me. I do know that this is where NPC's go when they 'die' though." "Oh... so I am dead now then?" I ask. "And where are the others? I thought more were killed than just you."

He smiles at me "When you defeated me in game I arrived here. I finally grew bored of this place and began expirimenting and eventually found that I could transport the others back out into the real world. Once they left here they would be reunited with their bodies and loved ones. I have it set now so that when I send you off you will be returned to your body and I can once again roam throughout Second Life. Every once in a while I shall return here and check on to see if I can help anyone else. I will also give them the choice of remaining a NPC or returning." I glare at him, still not quite trusting his words "And how am I to tell that you are telling me the truth?" He laughs "That is quite simple, you see the kiwi fruit I sent to you should be enough proof." "The fruit?" I ask, confused "I thought there was something special about it." "Not at all!" he tells me, shaking his head "You see, I found it to be too sour for my taste and began expirimenting with it and thats how I managed to find the way out."

I slap my forehead with the palm of my hand. "So I could have eaten it after all?" He nods his head. "Of course!" I shake my head then why the strange note?" "This is also quite simple" he tells me "since it was so sour I put a note on it so that you would only eat it if you really wanted a snack so that when you did eat it, you would not mind its sourness so much because you would be content." "...Great!" I say somewhat sarcastically. "so now that the mystery of the kiwi has been solved now what?" "Now I send you back. I just wanted to explain the situation so that if you saw me on one of your journies you would not try to stab me with my own dao... again." I smile at him apologetically. "Ok if you are ready to go home I need you to sit still and close your eyes" He commands. I do as he says and he smacks me right on the forehead.

I open my eyes ready to scold him for hitting a girl but when the suprised gaze of a nusre meets mine I realize that I must really be back. She stares at me for another couple of seconds before she runs out of the room shouting for a docter. An hour later he has examined me and tells me that I am perfectley fine and that I can go home. My parents and brother come running to me when I walk out of the hospital doors and I am engulfed in a bearhug multiplied by three. When I finally get them to release me we head home to eat a order in dinner before going to bed. I look at my game helmet for a couple of minutes debating on whether or not to use it, but finally give in when I decide that I need to see my teamates.

I log on and immediatley PM my brother and ask him to gaher everyone in the throne room but not to tell them that I am back yet. He does what I ask him and after 30 mins. he PMs me again to tell me that everyone was waiting. I walk up to the large double doors and take a deep breath. Not only would I have to explain my absence but I would also have to tell everyone why I was female. "Its now or never" I remind myself. and I open the doors.

Is everyone arguing? The room is full of voices all yelling in order to talk over the people that are yelling next to them. I shake my head and make my way to my throne, deciding that I would sit and wait untill it all stopped. I start to fall asleep but immediatley wake up when Wolf uses a blow horn to demand that the room gets silent. He the turns to my brother. "Well, what have you called eveyone here for?" he asks respectfully. "Well you see that is. I mean its not. My sister wanted. Uhm... I'm not exactley sure." I see everyone begin to get angry again and decide to speak up "That would be my fault."

Everyone turns their heads to look up at me. I fidget under their stares. "Uhm. I'm back." I tell them scratching my head. "I guess I should start from the beginning. First off, I am actually female. My name is Feng Lan and Wu Quing is my brother in real life and that is why I asked him to call you here. I wanted to tell you all personally about me." The whole room is still frozen so I sit patiently and wait to see who will move first.

Lolidragon takes first one step and then another. "Prince?" she asks uncertainley. 'Why is Loli confused? She has known the entire time!' I force a smile to my face "Yes?" "You. I. How? When? What? HOW THE H*** ARE YOU ALIVE?" She screams at me "I WATCHED YOU DIE! WE ALL DID!" "Loli" I tell her gentley "This is a game. you don't die forever." A large vein pops out on her forehead just as Wu Quing, Wicked, and Zui step in to hold her back.

"DO YOU THINK THAT I DO NOT KNOW THAT D*****? MY FREIKING FATHER OWNS THIS GAME! YOU WERE TURNED INTO A F****** NPC AND YOU DIED! HOW THE H*** ARE YOU HERE?"Everyone turns their attention to me to me again for the answer so I tell them about my meeting with the dictator. "So the Dictator is a good guy now?" asks Doll. "I think so" I tell her "Now there is only one way to find out. Yu Lian may I please have the fruit?" She takes it out of her pouch and hands it to me. I take it in my hands and use a small knife from the dinning table to cut it open, and then take a bite.

I immediatley feel my face pinch up and Gui runs toword me with an extreemley worried look on his face. "Prince? Whats wrong?" he asks, panicked. I close my eyes and swallow the bite of fruit. "It was so sour!" I tell him "The dictator is telling the truth!" He rolls his eyes at me "Leave it to you to decide who to trust based off of a food source." Loli is now sitting quietley with a happy and relieved expression. I walk over and kneel down beside her. "Are you happy that he has changed his mind?" I ask her. "Yes. I am glad to know that I have him back."

-Thinking back from the future-

Things changed after that. Gui no longer threw himself at me and we acted almost indifferent towords each other. It wasn't because we wanted to. Once it became known that I was one of his students, the educational board made sure to watch us, but that didn't stop us from frequentley talking through PM's. The day I graduated he confessed to me, and I accepted. We were officially dating, and thats how it stayed for a long time. The day eventually came when Gui asked me to marry him and I accepted then too.

Zhu found a girl that was even more perfect for him than I was and they have been dating for several months now. He even took her to our wedding. Yu Lian and Wolf had gotten married almost a year after the conclusion of those bizarre events and were now expecting twins. Brother and I both wished them luck and patience. Lolidragon and my brother were now engaged and even Doll found her love in this life with a prince in a neighboring kingdom.

-In the future/present several years later-

"Lee just got out of jail" I tell my husband, reading it in the newspaper. "Great!" he says sarcastically. "Now I have to worry about him comeing to finish his 'revenge'." "Im not worried" I tell him, and sit in his lap. "In game there is this totally bishe demon bard that will look out for me." He kisses me gentley on the nose "Yes, I will." This is how we began our life after Second Life. Together.

What they did not see was an allmost unnoticible movement of the curtians twitching shut in the apartment across the street. "I WILL get my revenge" says a fimiliar voice. "All I have to do now is wait"

=D =D =D =D =D =D =D

**NOTICE:** I have decided to do a sequel. I plan on calling it The Generation After Life. What do you guys think? Should i do it?

**Thank you so much to everyone who has read this story!** For my first story it was definatley memorable and now i know to make longer chapters and add a disclaimer... Oh and by the way I dont 1/2 Prince in any way, shape, or form. I hope that if i decide to write another story some of you decide to read it or those too! In the words of Tigger TTFN! (For those of you who never watched Winnie the Pooh growing up Ta Ta For Now!)

Ok so are there any questions about the ending? Was it good enough? Did you like it? Please let me know!


	6. Orange

Ok guys, here's what's up. There is a little girl named Danny that lives in my village and she has lukemia. We are doing an orange out tomorrow and even if you live way far away I would totally appreciate if you would all do the same to show your support.

I don't know the girl personally but my younger sister has a friend that is close to her. It would mean a lot to me if you would also find some random orange to throw on. Please find some time this week to wear orange and keep Danny in your thoughts. She is a little girl with a big heart and eagerness to learn, (She WANTS to go to school) who deserves a chance to be recognized.

Please help me orange it up!

Kat

=/ =\ =/ =\ =/ =\ =/


End file.
